Carpe Lucem
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: After the final battle Princess Leia finds herself finally coming face to face with Kylo Ren. Will she ever get her answers for what he has done and can she find the strength to forgive him? Non canon with SPOILERS FOR TFA.
**A/N: Guys...I recently have acquired an addiction to Princess Leia and I can't resist the urge to write. I want to read more things with her and I'm sure if you clicked this fic you do too. In case you missed it THERE ARE HEAVY SPOILERS TO TFA! I probably won't be doing another Star Wars fic after this though because I know when I should leave certain genres to certain people but I had to just one, the idea wouldn't leave me alone.** **This is a 'What if this happened' one-shot so it pretty much is full of errors to the canon, bits are missing, ect.** **It's just something I made for the sake of Star Wars and own no part of it, something to get the cobwebs out of my mind. In any case, I hope you all like this.**

 **PS. To followers of Immortal Vice: I am so sorry about the wait, I am writing it, I swear.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Leia Solo woke up with a splitting headache, the likes of which she hadn't experienced since the last time an enemy thought to knock her out with the flat end of a blaster. The room for a mere moment was a blurry grey color until her vision finally cleared up to show a metallic room empty of any adornment other than a metal table filled with tools and the chair she was strapped to. An interrogation room. The old princess felt her heart quicken as she tried to pull at the bindings on her wrists and unsuccessfully move her strapped down legs. Images of her time on the Death Star came flooding back and Leia couldn't escape the tears that gathered in her eyes. There was no Han or Luke to save her this time. Oh Han...he was truly gone and she was entirely alone in this.

The door behind her opened with a pressured hiss letting a single person in that gave muffled orders for the others to stand guard outside. Leia closed her eyes slowly and lowered her head. She knew who was responsible for her capture now, perhaps she would be joining her husband sooner rather than later. When the princess finally got the strength to open her eyes she saw her son standing across the room with his back to her muttering softly to himself before turning. He wore that awful mask and cape which reminded her too much of Vader to put her at any sort of ease that her son was still in there. _'There is too much Vader in him Han...'_ that was what was said before Han had been taken and now he was gone because he didn't believe her. She asked him to bring their son home, it was her fault. Leia wanted so desperately to believe there was still good in Ben, Luke saw the good in Vader even when at the time every instance proved he wasn't. Was this now her test? Was she supposed to keep seeing light in the man who had killed her husband and broke her heart?

"Take that mask off and look me in the eye Ben." She glared shaking her head to free the wetness from her cheeks.

"That is not my name now, it's-"

"I know what you call yourself now but I'm not letting you forget just what you were before giving into the Dark Side!" The woman felt her anger grow by the moment. Show emotion! Any sort of emotion! Didn't he feel any remorse or grief at all? Was it truly possible for the Dark Side to completely wipe a person of their humanity like this? "Please Ben...why did you do it?"

"I had my reasons mother, I needed to. I needed to be strong." Ren said through his mask starring down at the shorter woman whose greying hair was beginning to fall out of its bun. "The Supreme Leader could sense it-he could sense my weakness but now I am stronger, the light can't stop me now."

"Oh Makers Ben..." She breathed out shaking her head in disbelief. "You actually believed that beast? You thought Light was weakness?! The grandfather you worship so much died for the Light! He wasn't evil when he died and didn't have any grand plan to pass down some task of spreading evil to you! You're living a lie and you're too much of a fool to see it!" Came her yell which echoed off the empty walls hopefully loud enough to make it through the boy's thick helmet and into his ears.

Kylo let out a furious snarl his red saber instantly charging up as he stormed to the trapped woman. The weapon lowered almost against his will at the last second and instead he reached over letting one of his gloved hands wipe away a stray tear from her eye in an almost gently manner that sent a shiver down Leia's spine. "You couldn't hope to understand the Supreme Leader's powers, you're weak just like _he_ was. He thought he could change me- you all did. You thought you could send me off to uncle and make me a pawn to your Light."

"You're a pawn to Snoke and unlike the Light you probably have to bow down and kiss his feet. If I'm so weak why don't you just kill me? Why don't you run me through like you did to your father?! Let me look at the face of my son before you kill me as well like...a coward." The princess' tirade quieted down to an almost defeated tone by the end. The sound of his helmet being removed made her look up to meet the eye of Ben Solo for the first time in years. He held his mother's gaze for much longer than she thought he would before stepping back. Her son had let his once close cropped black hair grow down to his shoulders and his eyes still had that same stormy haze to them. Despite the fancy costume, without his mask the much feared Kylo Ren of the Ren Knights looked like nothing more than a brooding teenager.

Leia didn't break his stare when he met her eyes again, she wanted him to look at her when he killed her. She could feel the heat of the red blade as it came closer to her chest, its ominous humming made the woman's ears pound and against her will she tilted her chin away from the weapon. In that moment a feeling of pity for Luke came over her at the fact that he had to live with a lightsaber burn. Kylo's strike would kill her so pain wasn't something the senator needed to worry about. The cloth of her jacket burned through as the blade pressed down more yet he still made no move to stab her. "Get on with it! You have to get back to brown nosing Snoke at some point!" The princess certainly wasn't expecting her yell to make Kylo pull away and instead use the force to loudly crush the table across the room and hurl it at the opposite wall making a flinch worthy racket.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He yelled clearly upset there was nothing else to destroy choosing instead to strike the glowing blade of his lightsaber at a wall making a red hot gash appear in the metal. The boy breathed evenly and turned to her coming to kneel beside the chair she was strapped to. "You could join us. Don't you see? People abandoned you too mother, I don't want to fight you. The Supreme Leader would let you stay if I told him, I can convince him that you want to join the Dark Side. We could both take down Luke and be finished with the Jedi."

"That's the problem Ben, I don't. I'll never join the Dark Side, not when I've seen how beautiful the Light is." She whispered thinking back to all her happy memories to give her strength.

"Where is your precious Light to save you now mother?"

"It's wherever Luke is, and with Han. That's my Light Side of the Force...and so are you." Something finally came over her as soon as she said those last words-peace. The Senator still wept after all these months without her husband even though their relationship hadn't been the best they still fit together in an odd way. She just couldn't process that she would literally never see his roguish smile or hear him call her 'Your Worship' in this life again. Holding him in her arms that day and kissing him goodbye was all she had left but despite desperately holding on to it Leia felt something she didn't think she would ever feel. As the woman thought of the Light she thought of forgiveness.

"No..." Her son backed away looking visibly upset. "Stop looking like that! Why are you happy? Everything is gone and you are alone- I'm the only one you have left and I'm a Sith. Be angry about that! You can't do this if I'm going to let you live." The red saber shook in his hand in fury as Kylo saw the woman look more and more at peace. "You look just like uncle with his smug 'better than the commoners' smile. Are you going to preach about the power of the Force now?" He jeered spitting out the question like it was a sick medicine.

"I could preach to you all day about what's good about love and being free from the dark if you would listen. Would you like to know what I told your father before he came to face you? I told him there was too much Vader in you." Leia trailed off letting him smile thinking she was comparing him to the evil of his grandfather. "In the end Vader chose to embrace love and I know you will choose to do it as well. You're trying to be like him after all, aren't you?"

End.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: ...There is is. I just enjoyed writing it since I seldom get to write a oneshot in one go. Sadly I have only seen FA in theaters so this is only my memory about Kylo's way of talking. Did you seriously think I would kill Leia? Never. I hope I did okay, I'm always nervous when writing about new fandoms but so far those from the Star Wars writing circles are very nice. I'd like to think Leia forgives him and he will indeed turn good by the end.**


End file.
